1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices used to remove a wheel from a hub of an axle, and more particularly, to an improved and simplified device and method for removing one or more large wheels, such as those on a tractor-trailer, from a hub of an axle.
2. Description of Related Art
Large vehicles such as semi-tractors and trailers, class "A" recreational vehicles, and the like, typically have a pair of wheels on each hub of a support axle, such as a rear axle. The pairs of wheels are provided to support the substantial loads with which the vehicles operate. The wheels are secured to the hub by a plurality of lugs. Each lug typically includes a euclid stud that is affixed to the hub and an inner cap nut threaded onto the stud for securing the inner wheel to the hub. The outer wheel is secured to each lug by a nut.
When the inner tire of the pair has to be replaced, due a flat or wear, for example, it is often difficult to remove the inner wheel. During use, rust and corrosion forms between the two wheels, due to weather and road grime. Particularly, rust and corrosion form between the threaded interfaces of the nut and cap nut, and the cap nut and stud. The buildup of corrosion between the nut and cap nut is often greater than the buildup of corrosion between the cap nut and stud. The corrosion formed between the nut and cap nut often virtually freezes these components together.
A disadvantage of known tools for removing the wheels from the hub, such as pneumatic sockets or punches for example, is that they attempt to remove the nut or cap nut from either the cap nut or stud, prior to removing the corrosion from the threaded interface. As force is applied to the nut from the socket, the corrosion causes the socket to rotate on the nut, before the nut or cap nut break free from the threaded interface. As the socket rotates on the nut or cap nut, the edges of the nut or cap nut become rounded, thus stripping the component. Drilling or other means must then be used to remove the nut or cap nut, prior to removing the desired wheel.
A further disadvantage of pneumatic tools is that they are somewhat expensive to purchase and not easily transportable. Use of pneumatic tools at remote locations requires that the user have an impact wrench, as well as an air compressor on their vehicle for operating the impact wrench. It is well known that these devices are substantially expensive.
There therefore exists a need for a tool that can remove a nut from a corroded threaded interface with a cap nut, and remove a cap nut from a corroded threaded interface with a euclid stud without causing harm to either the components of the lug or the wheel.